Shame
by introducingmex
Summary: Niley ONESHOT... She used her best friend only to protect him and find out that she's on love with him from a YouTube contest /watch?v OeC9f-RkFGo


Miley's POV

I couldn't help it but feel disgusted with myself. I used my best friend. I always went out with him when no other guy was around or good enough. I don't know why I did that but i felt comfortable around him and he was not like any other guy in school. They only liked me because I'm popular or because of my body.  
But I didn't care how my best friend felt after I made out with him and left after I had enough. Well, it seemed like I didn't care... but I did.

(At School the next day):  
I walked up to him with my so called friends, Selena and Taylor. They didn't know that he was my friend because I was popular and well, he wasn't. Taylor, Selena and some of the football player made fun of him only because he was smart. I could see the hurt in his eyes that I didn't defend him and there was this feeling of disgust and shame again. I shamed myself for hurting him and hiding our friendship.  
But what could I do? I don't want to ruin my reputation.  
I heard that he slammed the door of his locker as Justin wrapped his arms around my waist.  
I could see the look on his face for only a second but I knew that he was mad.

Nick's POV:

I guess that I trusted the wrong person. Miley told me that she had broken up with Justin, so we made out again. I really thought that she liked me more than just as a friend. But when I saw how Justin wrapped his arms around her and started to suck on her neck i felt like throwing up. How could I be so dumb and trust her? After she had betrayed me so many times?!  
I guess that's what Love does to you.  
But I felt disgusted with myself as I saw Miley and her friends walk into our classroom. She sat down next to me and I ignored her.  
She passed me notes but I didn't touch them. I could hear her sigh.

Miley's POV:

I sighed. He ignored me. And I knew that he had every right to do that. And deep inside it hurt me because I knew that I'm in love with him. But I couldn't admit that. Not now.

After school I just dropped my bag off at my house and walked to Nick's. His mom opened the door.

"Can I talk to Nick? It's really important!", I asked politely.

"Of course. He's in his room.", she said and opened the door wider to let me in.

I walked up to his room and knocked. He didn't respond so I decided to just walk in after a couple of minutes.

He turned around as he saw me and continued ingnoring me. "You don't have to talk, just listen please!" No answer. I sighed for the 100th time this day.

"Okay look Nick. Me and Justin broke up yesterday! I don't know what he tried to do this morning but I told him to back off and leave me alone. I'm sorry for everything I have ever done to you. I feel disgusted with myself for using you. And I blame myself for everything that happened between us.

He suddenly interrupted me.

"Why didn't you use some other guy? You know that it's killing me inside to see you flirting and making out with these guys at school. It hurts to know that I'm only good enough if one of your boyfriends didn't have time. You have no Idea how much it hurts! And I broke a promise I made to goad and my family because of you! Miley, I gave you my virginity and you threw it away like a tissue!"

Tears were forming in my eyes. I knew that he was mad at me and it hurt me that he probably hates me. That was one of my biggest fears. That Nick Jonas, my best friend and the love of my life hates me.

I shamed myself for the past and the feeling of disgust came back.

My voice cracked as I said, "I'm sorry!" You could hear that I was crying by now.

"Sorry doesn't cut it and you know that!", he said with a angry tone in his voice.

I fell to my knees sobbing like crazy.

"I never ment to hurt you! I FUCKING LOVE YOU! I always wanted to share my first time with you! You're the only one I have ever done this with. I thought you didn't want me in your life anymore as you started dating Demi! So I tried to make you jealous at first. I didn't know if it worked so I tried to seduce you! I made sure that you had broken up with Demi so I had you all for myself. But Justin said that he would rape me if I would break up with him so I had to pretend that I was his girfriend and I could only see you when no one was around 'cause he would've hurt you, too! I'm disgusted with myself and I hate myself for not telling you! I'm sorry!" My view was blurry from all those tears but I could see that his look wasn't that angry anymore.

Nick's POV:

I didn't know why but I believed her. I listened to every single word she said and I heard that she was crying even if I didn't see her face. I stared out of the window. I turned around after she had finished talking and I walked up to her. She had already gotten up from the floor and now she stood there with tears streaming down her face. I cupped her face with my hands and pulled into a passionate kiss. It wasn't like every other kiss we had shared before. This one was special. I felt that she kissed back and pulled her closer to me depending the kiss.

The End


End file.
